finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinth of the Ancients
Labyrinth of the Ancients is a level 50 raid and the first Crystal Tower raid in in Final Fantasy XIV, based on the Ancients' Maze dungeon from Final Fantasy III. It was the first raid featuring 24 players—split into three parties of 8 players each—and was introduced in patch 2.1. Story Along with Cid nan Garlond, Rammbroes of the Sons of Saint Coinach and others, the party is assembled to destroy the outer defenses to reach the inner Crystal Tower. Maps The Labyrinth of the Ancients map is less linear than most dungeons. Parties progress first left, then right, and then to the center to complete the dungeon. Objectives #Activate the Allagan teleporters: 0/1 #Clear the Pools of Oblivion: 0/1 #Defeat the bone dragon: 0/1 #Clear the Walk of Lament: 0/1 #Defeat Thanatos: 0/1 #Clear the Walk of Fire: 0/1 #Defeat the king behemoth: 0/1 #Defeat Phlegethon: 0/1 Progression The Crossroads The first area, this features an "Allagan Teleporter", which allows players to immediately teleport to other locations once defeated and returning here. Once all players spawn and the dungeon begins, all players will initially head to the left. They will arrive at the Pools of Folly. Pools of Folly This area is referred to as a "trash pool", featuring normal enemies. Enemies fought here are Valefor, Water Homonculus, Lightning Homunculus, Fire Homunuculus, Earth Homunulus and Wind Homunuculus. The tanks must pull these enemies to one of the four platforms, as throughout this fight, slime will rise and make terrain damage players as they walk on it. The area is unsealed as soon as all enemies are defeated. Pools of Demise Much like the previous area, Pools of Demise features a cross-like platform in the center, and players should avoid the outer areas when slime rises. This area features Greater Demons and Valar. Much like the previous pool, it is unsealed as soon as all enemies are defeated. Pools of Oblivion The final trash pool, Pools of Oblivion features Dira and Cursed Eye enemies, as well as four platforms. Players here should avoid area-of-effect attacks more so than previously, as it is possible to be affected by Petrify here. Once unsealed, the players will take the stairs up, and then the long path down to the Hall of the Tainted. Hall of the Tainted A round location with 8 sets of 3 platforms, and slime appearing throughout to damage players that walk in it, Hall of the Tainted is the zone occupied by Bone Dragon, the first boss. This boss is often tanked in the center, where several people will kill it. The important mechanic to this boss is the Platinal enemies that it spawns. These enemies should be pulled as far away from the boss as possible and killed by players, as if they are killed close to the boss, it will deal massive damage. Rotting Eyes will also spawn, but they are less important. After killing it three times, a teleporter to the Path of Vice will spawn in the center and the area will be unsealed. The boss will drop treasure, which may contain Gauntlets of Light, Fuma Tekko, Royal Celestial Gloves, Belt of Light, Fuma Obi, Royal Sash, Onion Boots, Ballad Boots or Crimson Shoes. Path of Vice Path of Vice does not contain any enemies, and is merely a path to the Walk of Lament. Walk of Lament Once the team reaches this area, the three different parties will need to split to their different platforms. Each contains an Atomos, and two pads, one with the Atomos, and the other with the party. The first pad will control whether the Atomos on the platform can be damaged; A's corresponds to B's, B's to C's and C's to A's. These four players should be ranged DPS and healers ideally, while a tank should take the additional enemies Atomos spawns, which are the same as the player will have seen previously (Dira, Valefors, Greater Demons, etc). The remaining melee DPS and the other tank should focus on defeating the Atomos as quickly as possible. Once all three are defeated, bridges between the platforms will rise and parties progress to the Hall of the Deviant. Hall of the Deviant This round room contains Thanatos, which once again has mechanics relying on different party members. Throughout the room are three Magic Pots, each corresponding to a different party. Once the boss is pulled, the Magic Pots will grant Ghost to all members of a certain party for a minute, allowing them to damage Thanatos. Party members who do not have Ghosts should protect the Magic Pots by fighting the Nemesis and Sandman enemies that spawn. When the party with Ghost loses it, the Magic Pots at random will grant Ghost to another party member until Thanatos is defeated. Depending on the damage that parties can do, Thanatos can be defeated before many parties receive Ghost. Once defeated, Thanatos may drop Onion Gauntlets, Ballad Gauntlets, Crimson Celestial Gloves, Onion Tassets, Ballad Sash, Crimson Sash, Sabatons of Light, Fuma Kyahan or Royal Shoes. A teleporter will spawn in the center taking players to the Crossroads, where they should go to the Path of Redemption. Path of Redemption This area contains no enemies, and leads to the circular Walk of Fire area. Walk of Fire The Walk of Fire contains three Vagasso on the outside and an Allagan Bomb in the center. The Allagan Bomb is the main priority, but each of the Vagasso should be defeated first, as it will otherwise deal too much damage to be destroyed. The Vagasso should by killed by each party, along with the Allagan Balloon and Allagan Napalm enemies which also spawn. Once a party defeats their assigned Vagasso, they should help any party which has yet to defeat theirs, and finally all should focus the Allagan Bomb. The area will then be unsealed. Hall of the Savage This area features the King Behemoth. The mechanics here are primarily important for tanks to pay attention to, as each of the six tanks will have a unique role. Four towers are located around the King Behemoth, each of which will inflict Electrocution on players if not deactivated when the towers go red; one tank should be assigned to each, preferably those with lower gear, as tanks have high enough HP to take them without being a liability that require healing. They should always watch the towers and only leave to hide behind comets. The other two tanks should either take the King Behemoth, or the Iron Giant. The King Behemoth is the primary enemy, while the Iron Giant and the Puroboros enemies must be defeated to protect the Comets. Comets will land by random players, and must be hid behind while King Behemoth charges up his Meteor attack, which does 9999 damage to anyone who is not hidden behind a Comet. Once King Behemoth is defeated, a teleporter will spawn taking players back to the Crossroads to fight the final area. King Behemoth may drop Onion Mask, Fuma Gantai, Crimson Circlet, Armor of Light, Ballad Corslet, Royal Vest, Onion Sarouel, Fuma Hakama, or Crimson Breeches. Walk of Ascension This area contains no enemies, and leads to the final boss arena, the Hall of the Inexorable. Hall of the Inexorable The Hall of the Inexorable is a circular platform with three pads at the west, east, and south cardinal points of its outermost ring. The boss is Phlegethon, and when the Hall is sealed off, the outermost ring fills with lava and must be avoided. Phlegethon has a variety of oddly-colored AoE telegraphs that must be avoided. Each alliance should stand in front of a pad; after a short time, three Iron Claws will spawn next to the pads. Each of the Claws will grab onto a player and must be slain. After this, the lava will drain, and each alliance must stand on a pad. If sufficient players stand on the platforms, a shield will form around the outermost ring that protects those standing behind it from Phlegethon's ultimate attack, Ancient Flare. (If the shield is not activated, Ancient Flare will immediately wipe the raid.) After Ancient Flare casts, an Iron Giant spawns on each pad and must be slain before pulling the boss again and repeating until he is slain. Phlegethon may drop a Crown of Light, Ballad Crown, Royal Crown, Onion Armor, Fuma Koromo, Crimson Vest, Breeches of Light, Ballad Sarouel, Royal Breeches, or an Allagan Catalyst. Under rare circumstances, a fourth chest may drop, containing a Dimension Blade Fragment. Musical themes In the Labyrinth of the Ancients part, plays a rearranged version of "The Altar Cave" from Final Fantasy III, called "Hubris". The battle theme, called "Ever Upwards" is also a more aggressive remix of the same theme. A rearranged version of "Battle 2", called "Tumbling Down" plays during the battles with Phlegethon. A muffled variation plays for players who are in Cerberus's stomach. Gallery Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Artwork of the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Artwork of the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 5.jpg|Artwork of the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV